Hektor Servadac/II/12
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Hektor Servadac ROZDZIAŁ XII. O tem, jak obchodzono dzień 1. stycznia na Gallii i jaki sposób zakończył się ten dzień uroczysty. Jednakże w miarę oddalania się Gallii od słońca zimno znacznie wzrastało. Już temperatura spadła na czterdzieści dwa stopnie poniżej punktu zamarzania. W tych warunkach termometr z żywem srebrem nie mógł już być do użycia, ponieważ żywe srebro twardnieje przy temperaturze -42°. Zwrócono się więc do alkoholicznego termometru Dobryny, którego kolumna opadła na pięćdziesiąt trzy stopnie poniżej zera. W tym samym czasie skutek przewidziany przez porucznika Prokopa objawił się na brzegach tej przerębli, w której na czas zimy umieszczono oba statki. Warstwy lodowe, ruchem powolnym, ale nieprzepartym, powoli gęstniały pod zewnętrznym spodem Hanzy i Dobryny. Statki te stojąc obok skalistego przylądku, który je zakrywał, podniosły się w swoich lodowych miednicach i dosięgały już wysokości pięćdziesięciu stóp nad powierzchnią morza gallickiego. Dobryna, lżejsza od Hanzy, nieco wyżej od niej się podniosła. Żadna siła ludzka nie zdołałaby powstrzymać tej pracy podnoszenia. Porucznik Prokop był bardzo zaniepokojony przyszłym losem. Zabrano z niej wszystko, co zawierała w sobie. Pozostała tylko łupina okrętowa, maszty i machina. Ale czyż nie było przeznaczeniem tej łupiny dać schronienie w razie potrzeby małej kolonii. Gdyby się rozbiła przy odwilży wskutek upadnięcia, któremu niepodobna było zapobiedz, i gdyby Gallijczycy zmuszeni byli opuścić Ziemię Gorącą, jakiż innyby im pozostał sposób przeprawy? Tym innym środkiem nie byłaby Hanza, której podobny los groził. Hanza, źle osadzona w swojej misie, już się pochylała pod kątem, który zaniepokaja. Niebezpiecznie już tam było mieszkać. Jednakże Izaak nie myślał opuszczać swoich towarów, nad którymi chciał czuwać dniem i nocą. Czuł on, że naraża swoje życie, ale czuł także, że majątek jego jest jeszcze więcej narażony, i wzywając za każdym wyrazem Przedwiecznego, pozwalał sobie przeklinać go za wszystkie cierpienia, których doznawał. W tych okolicznościach kapitan Servadac powziął pewne postanowienie, któremu Izaak musiał się poddać. Jeżeli istnienie Izaaka Hashabuta nie było niezbędnem dla rozmaitych członków gallickiej kolonii, to ładunek jego miał niezaprzeczoną wartość. Potrzeba więc było przedewszystkiem ocalić ładunek przed bardzo groźnem niebezpieczeństwem. Kapitan Servadac chciał naprzód zastraszyć Hakhabuta własnym jego losem, ale to mu się nie udało. Izaak nie chciał się przenieść. — Zrobisz, jak zechcesz — odpowiedział wówczas Hektor Servadac — ale ładunek pański będzie przeniesiony do magazynów Ziemi Gorącej. Lamenta, które podniósł Izaak, jakkolwiek były wzruszające, nie poruszyły nikogo i 20 grudnia rozpoczęło się przenoszenie ładunku. Zresztą Izaak mógł się i sam instalować w Ulu Niny, i jak przedtem czuwać nad swymi towarami, sprzedawać, handlować podług cen i wag umówionych. Żadnaby go krzywda nie spotkała. Rzeczywiście, jeżeli Ben-Zuf pozwalał sobie ganić kapitana, to tylko za to, że ten tak się pobłażliwie obchodził z nędznym handlarzem. W głębi ducha Izaak Hakhabut mógł się tylko cieszyć z tego postanowienia generalnego gubernatora. Brało ono w opiekę jego interes, przenosiło mienie jego w bezpieczne miejsce, a przytem nie miał on nic płacić za wyładowanie statku, ponieważ działo się to „wbrew jego woli.“ Przez wiele dni Hiszpanie i Rosyanie zajmowali się czynnie tą pracą. Ciepło odziani, szczelnie zakapturzeni, bezkarnie mogli znosić tak niską temperaturę. Musieli tylko unikać dotknięcia gołemi rękami metalowych przedmiotów, które przenosili. Skóra z palców zostawała na tych przedmiotach, jak gdyby one były rozpalone w ogniu do czerwoności, gdyż skutek zupełnie był taki, jak od oparzenia się. Cała więc ta robota odbyła się bez przypadku i ładunek Hanzy umieszczony został wreszcie w obszernych galeryach Ula Niny. Porucznik Prokop czuł się uspokojonym dopiero, gdy cała rzecz została ukończoną. Ale wówczas Izaak Hakhabut, nie mając żadnej racyi dłużej mieszkać na statku, przeniósł się do galery i przeznaczonej dla jego towarów. Potrzeba przyznać, że nie zawadzał nikomu. Rzadko go kiedy widywano. Sypiał koło swego mienia, karmił się swojem mieniem. Lampa spirytusowa służyła mu do przyrządzania potraw, bardziej niż skromnych. Mieszkańcy Ula Niny mieli tylko wtedy z nim stosunki, gdy trzeba było coś sprzedać lub kupić. To tylko jest pewną rzeczą, że powoli wszystko złoto i srebro małej kolonii spłynęło do szkatułki o potrójnej kryjówce, do której klucz nie opuszczał nigdy Izaaka Hakhabuta. Zbliżał się 1. stycznia podług kalendarza ziemskiego. Za kilka dni miał upłynąć rok od czasu spotkania się globu ziemskiego z kometą, od owego uderzenia, które oddzieliło 36 istot ludzkich od innych. Bądź co bądź, żadnej z tych istot nie zabrakło dotąd. W nowych warunkach klimatycznych zdrowie ich doskonale się zachowywało. Stopniowe obniżanie się temperatury, bez nagłych zwrotów, bez przemian, możnaby dodać bez najmniejszego wiatru, nie przyczyniło im nawet kataru. Nic więc zdrowszego nie było nad klimat komety i wszystko pozwalało przypuszczać, że jeśli obliczenia profesora były dokładne, to Gallia powracając do ziemi, wszystkich jej zwróci Gallijczyków. Jakkolwiek ten Nowy Rok nie był dniem rozpoczęcia nowego roku gallickiego, jakkolwiek rozpoczynał tylko drugą połowę obrotu słonecznego Galli, przecież kapitan Servadac, nie bez racyi, chciał, aby go obchodzono z pewną uroczystością. — Nie można — mówił do hrabiego i porucznika Prokopa — aby nasi towarzysze zobojętnieli dla spraw ziemskich. Mają powrócić na glob ziemski, a gdyby nawet nie powrócili, to z pożytkiem jednak będzie dla nich, jeżeli się chociażby wspomnieniem wiązać będą ze starym światem. Tam na ziemi obchodzić będą Nowy Rok, obchodźmyż go my na komecie. Ta współczesność uczuć jest dobrą rzeczą. Nie potrzeba zapominać, że tam na ziemi muszą się nami zajmować. Z rozmaitych punktów globu widzą tam Gallię, grawitującą w przestrzeni, widzą jeżeli nie gołem okiem, z powodu jej małości i oddalenia, to za pomocą lunet i teleskopów. Pewien rodzaj węzła naukowego łączy nas z globem ziemskim, i Gallia przytem zawsze stanowi część systemu słonecznego. — Zgadzam się z panem, kapitanie — odpowiedział hrabia. — Jest to absolutny pewnik, że obserwatorya muszą się bardzo zajmować nowym kometą. Wyobrażam sobie, że w Paryżu, Petersburgu, Greenwich, Cambridge, w Cap i Melbourne muszą często zwracać potężne szkła na naszego asteroidę. — Musi on tam być bardzo w modzie — odpowiedział kapitan Servadac — i dziwiłbym się bardzo, gdyby naukowe przeglądy, dzienniki, nie opowiadały publiczności obu lądów o wszystkich, czynach i ruchach Gallii. Myślmy więc o tych, którzy myślą o nas, i przez dzień 1. stycznia ziemskiego połączmy się w uczuciach z nimi. — Sądzisz pan — powiedział wówczas porucznik Prokop — że na ziemi zajmują się kometą, który ją potrącił? Ja tak samo myślę, ale dodam, że dzieje się to nie z pobudek naukowych lub ciekawości, ale dla innych powodów. Obserwacye, którym się oddawał nasz astronom, musiały być także na pewne czynione na ziemi i z niemniejszą dokładnością. Tablice dzienne Gallii muszą być oddawna już tam nakreślone. Znają już tam zasadnicze dane nowego komety. Wiedzą, jaką drogę przebiega w przestrzeni, oznaczyli gdzie i jak powinien spotkać ziemię. W jakim punkcie ekliptyki, w której sekundzie, w którem nawet miejscu przyjdzie potrącić na nowo glob ziemski, wszystko to już najpewniej obliczono z matematyczną ścisłością. Ta pewność spotkania musi głównie zajmować tam umysły. Idę dalej, i ośmielam się twierdzić, że przedsięwzięto na ziemi środki ostrożności, ażeby złagodzić straszliwe skutki nowego uderzenia, jeżeli w ogóle możliwą jest jakakolwiek ostrożność. Te słowa dyktowała porucznikowi Prokopowi logika, powinien więc był mieć słuszność. W istocie powrót Gallii, dokładnie obliczony, musiał wszystkie inne myśli ziemskie na dalszy plan usuwać. Musiano myśleć o Gallii, nie tyle żądając jej powrotu, ile lękając się jego. Prawda, że i Gallijczycy, pragnąc powrotu, nie mogli się nie obawiać następstw nowego starcia. Jeżeli na ziemi, jak sądził porucznik Prokop, przedsięwzięto środki dla złagodzenia klęski, nie przystawałoż zająć się tem i na Gallii? Kwestyę tę należało zbadać później. Jakkolwiek bądź, postanowiono obchodzić uroczystość 1. stycznia. Nawet Rosyanie mieli się połączyć z Francuzami i Hiszpanami, jakkolwiek w ich kalendarzu rok nowy nie zaczynał się od tego dnia.Wiadomo, że pomiędzy kalendarzem rosyjskim a całej prawie Europy zachodzi różnica dni dwunastu. Nadeszło Boże Narodzenie. Rocznica urodzin Chrystusa była religijnie obchodzoną. Jeden tylko Izaak zdawał się dnia tego jeszcze uporczywiej kryć się w swym tajemniczym zakątku. Przez ostatni tydzień roku Ben-Zuf był bardzo zajęty. Chodziło o ułożenie zajmującego programu. Rozrywki na Gallii nie mogły być zbyt rozmaite. Postanowiono więc, że uroczysty dzień rozpocznie się od olbrzymiego śniadania, a skończy się wielką przechadzką po lodzie w stronę wyspy Gurbi. Powrót będzie nocą przy świetle pochodni, które miano sfabrykować przy pomocy ingredyencyi zaczerpniętych z ładunku Hanzy. — Jeżeli śniadanie będzie co się zowie dobre — mówił do siebie Ben-Zuf — to i przechadzka będzie co się zowie wesołą, a więcej nie potrzeba! Układ więc spisu potraw był rzeczą wielkiej wagi. Z tego powodu były częste narady pomiędzy ordynansem kapitana Servadac a kucharzem Dobryny a rezultatem ich było zręczne połączenie kulinarnej metody rosyjskiej z francuską. Wieczorem 31. grudnia wszystko było gotowe. Potrawy chłodne, konserwy mięsne, pasztety z dziczyzny, i inne rzeczy, kupione za dobrą cenę u Izaaka Hakhabuta figurowały na wielkim stole w obszernej sali. Potrawy gorące miały być przyrządzone nazajutrz rano na kuchni ogrzewanej lawą. Tego wieczora rozprawiano nad kwestyą, dotyczącą Palmiryna Rosette. Czy zaprosić profesora na uroczystą ucztę? Tak, bez wątpienia, należało go prosić. Ale czy przyjmie zaproszenie? Była to rzecz więcej niż wątpliwa. Bądź co bądź, postanowiono zaprosić. Kapitan Servadac sam chciał wejść na górę do obserwatoryum, ale astronom tak źle przyjmował wszystkich natrętów, że wolano posłać mu bilet zapraszający. Maly Pablo podjął się zanieść list do astronoma i powrócił wkrótce z odpowiedzią, w tych słowach zawartą: „Palmiryn Rosette ma tylko to do powiedzenia: „Dziś jest 125 czerwca, jutro zatem będzie 1. lipca, zważywszy, że na Gallii potrzeba liczyć dnie podług kalendarza gallickiego.“ Była to odmowa w postaci naukowej, ale zawsze odmowa. 1 stycznia w godzinę po wschodzie słońca Francuzi, Rosyanie i Hiszpanie z małą Niną, reprezentującą Włochy, zasiedli do śniadania, jakiego nie było dotychczas na powierzchni Gallii. Co się tyczy jadła, Ben-Zuf i kucharz Dobryny prześcignęli sami siebie. Jedna z potraw, kuropatwy z kapustą, w której rolę kapusty odegrało „carry“, była tryumfalnem daniem. Co się tyczy win, pochodzących z zapasów Dobryny, były one wyśmienite. Pito wina francuskie, wina hiszpańskie na cześć krajów, z których pochodziły, a i Rosya. nie była zapomnianą dzięki kilku flaszkom kymmelu. Było tak, jak się spodziewał Ben-Zuf, i bardzo dobrze i bardzo wesoło. Przy desserze toast, wzniesiony na cześć wspólnej ojczyzny, starego sferoidy, toast na cześć „powrotu na ziemię“, połączył wszystkie okrzyki, tak że Palmiryn z wysokości swego obserwatoryum musiał je słyszeć. Po skończonem śniadaniu pozostawały jeszcze trzy wielkie godziny dnia. Słońce przechodziło przez zenit, słońce, pod którego promieniami nigdy by tu nie dojrzały wina burgundzkie lub Bordeaux, które tylko co spijano, tarcza bowiem słoneczna mdło oświecała powierzchnię, i wcale jej nie ogrzewała. Wszyscy biesiadnicy ubrali się ciepło od stóp do głowy na wycieczkę, która miała trwać aż do nocy. Narażali się na ostrą temperaturę, ale bezkarnie, ponieważ powietrze było spokojne. Opuszczano Ul Niny, rozmawiając i śpiewając. Na placu lodowym wszyscy nadziali swe łyżwy i puścili się podług upodobania, ci osobno, tamci grupami. Hrabia, kapitan Servadac i porucznik Prokop chętnie trzymali się przy sobie. Negrete i Hiszpanie błądzili kapryśnie po niezmiernej przestrzeni i z nieporównaną szybkością zapędzali się na najdalsze krańce widnokręgu. Wyuczywszy się doskonale łyżwiarstwa, oddawali się jemu z zapałem, rozwijając przytem właściwą sobie gracyą. Majtkowie Dobryny podług zwyczaju krajów północnych uszykowali się w rząd. Długa żerdź, przeciągnięta pod prawem ramieniem każdego, utrzymywała ich w linii, i pędzili jak pociąg, którego koła zdolne opisywać tylko łuki wielkiego promienia. Co się tyczy Pabla i Niny, to ramię przy ramieniu, wydając radośne okrzyki — jak dwa ptaszki puszczone na swobodę — ślizgali się oni z niewypowiedzianą gracyą, powracając do grupy gdzie był kapitan Servadac i znów naprzód pomykając. Młode te istoty streszczały w sobie całą radość i całą może nadzieję ziemi gallickiej. Nie potrzeba także zapominać o Ben-Zufie, który z niewyczerpaną wesołością przebiegał od jednego do drugiego, cały oddany teraźniejszości a bez troski o przyszłość. Grupa łyżwiarzy, unoszona własnym pędem na tej równej powierzchni, mknęła szybko i zapędziła się aż za linię, zamykającą horyzont Ziemi Gorącej. Za nią znikały naprzód najniższe warstwy skał, potem biały grzbiet nadbrzeżnych skał, potem wierzchołek wulkanu, owiany sadzowatymi wyziewami. Czasami zatrzymywano się dla nabrania oddechu, na chwilę tylko, gdyż należało obawiać się przeziębienia. Potem puszczano się dalej w stronę wyspy Gurbi, bez myśli jednak aby aż tam zajechać, gdyż za nadejściem nocy potrzeba było myśleć o powrocie. Słońce chyliło się już ku zachodowi, albo raczej — do czego Gallijczycy już przywykli — zdawało się nagle zapadać. Zachody słońca odbywały się w szczególnych warunkach na tym zwężonym horyzoncie. Żadna mgła nie przybierała tych cudownych kolorów, którymi darzą ostatnie promienie. Nawet oko po za tem morzem z lodu nie mogło dostrzedz ostatniego rzutu zielonego światła, który przez płynną powierzchnię się dobywa. Tutaj słońce, rozszerzając się w skutek refrakcyi, przedstawiało tarczę wyraźnie zarysowaną na obwodzie. Znikało ono nagle, jakby się lód załamał pod niem, i natychmiast następowała noc. Na schyłku dnia kapitan Servadac zgromadził wszystkich i polecił towarzystwu, aby się trzymało koło niego. Tam puszczano się „w tyralierkę“, nazad potrzeba było wracać „ściśniętym szeregiem“, nie błąkać się w ciemnościach i razem wrócić do Ziemi Gorącej. Noc miała być ciemną, gdyż księżyc, w złączeniu ze słońcem, nie mógł jej oświecać. Nadeszła noc. Gwiazdy rozsiewały po ziemi gallickiej to „blade światło“, o którem Corneille mówi. Zapalono pochodnie, i gdy ci, co je trzymali, szybko na łyżwach pędzili, płomienie, jak chorągiewki na wiatr puszczone, ożywiając się wskutek szybkiego pędu, długim ogonem ciągnęły się za nimi. W godzinę potem wysokie wybrzeże Ziemi Gorącej zarysowywało się niewyraźnie, jak olbrzymia chmura czarna na horyzoncie. Nie można się było omylić. Wulkan panował nad nią, i rzucał silny blask w ciemności. Odblask law rozżarzonych padając na zwierciadło lodu, oświecał grupę łyżwiarzy i w nadzwyczajny sposób wydłużał ich cienie. Tak było przez pół godziny drogi. Zbliżano się szybko do wybrzeża, gdy nagle dał się słyszeć krzyk. To Ben-Zuf krzyknął. Wszyscy wstrzymali się w pędzie, wrzynając się w lód stalowemi łyżwami. Wówczas przy blasku pochodni, bliskich już wygaśnięcia, ujrzano Ben-Zufa, wskazującego ręką na wybrzeże. W odpowiedź na krzyk Ben-Zufa z ust wszystkich wyrwał się krzyk przestrachu. Wulkan nagle zagasł. Lawa, która dotychczas wylewała się z wyższego szczytu, przestała wypływać. Zdawało się, że jakiś potężny oddech przeszedł nad kraterem. Wszyscy zrozumieli, że źródło ognia się wyczerpało. Czy zabrakło materyi wybuchowej? Miałoż na zawsze zabraknąć ciepła Ziemi Gorącej, i czy nie było już żadnego sposobu zwalczenia surowej zimy gallickiej? Czyż tylko śmierć zostawała i śmierć ze zmarznięcia? — Naprzód! — krzyknął kapitan Servadac silnym głosem. Pochodnie pogasły. Ruszono naprzód wśród głębokiej ciemności. Przybywszy bystro do wybrzeża, nie bez trudu wdrapali się na skały lodowe. Rzucono się do otwartej galeryi, potem do wielkiej sali... Głębokie ciemności, temperatura już niska. Ognisty obrus nie zamykał już wielkiego otworu i wychylając się na zewnątrz porucznik Prokop mógł dojrzeć, że osad morski utrzymujący się dotąd w stanie płynnym pod kataraktą lawy, stwardniał wskutek zimna. Tak się skończył na Galli ten pierwszy dzień roku ziemskiego, tak wesoło rozpoczęty. ----